Tim Drake
Tim Drake (codename Red Robin) was the third Robin & is one of the current protégés of Batman. With both of his parents dead, Tim was adopted by Bruce Wayne. He is a member of the Titans & has been their co-leader since 2014. Background 1994 - 2006 Tim Drake is the son of Jack & Janet Drake. His family manor was located in Crest Hill as his family is of the same social class as the Waynes & the Kanes. Since he was a child, he has exhibited genius level intellect, allowing him to always be the top of his class. Tim was only 9 when his mother died while she & his father were on vacation. They were randomly targeted by a serial killer who was attacking couples on vacation. His father had survived the attack but became a paraplegic, leaving Tim to help care for him. Eventually, his dad remarried to his physical therapist, Dana Winters towards the end of the summer in 2005. His father's injury took a toll on his businesses & they began to suffer greatly without him being able to take charge. Carlton Duquesne attempts to buy his businesses as he would be able to flip them for profit but Jackson refused. After many discussion & some threats, his answer remained no. His father begins receiving calls that there is a threat on his life so he takes Dana & Tim to a hotel for the night. Carlton would send Captain Boomerang to assassinate Jackson in order to get control of his business. Just as Jackson was about to shoot, Boomerang fires a razor boomerang into his chest which leads to him bleeding out. Dana, who had come back to grab something, had witnessed the whole thing. She was so traumatized that she ended up in a clinic for psychological treatment. 2006 - 2011 Tim being the smart man he is, begins to put Dana's name on legal documents & forge her signature so that he can get himself a small apartment for himself. After having been years since Tim had deduced that Bruce & Dick were Batman & Robin (now Nightwing), he went to Wayne Manor to meet him under the guise of a business mentor. In reality, Tim had seen that with Jason's death & Dick's move to Blüdhaven, Bruce was losing himself & Tim wanted to become his new moral compass to keep on the straight & narrow. After proving his worth, Tim became the new Robin at the beginning of the summer of 2007. It was only a couple of week before Bruce & him decided that the name Red Robin was better suited as Tim began to feel it was disrespectful to take his name. Tim was able to keep up his charade about his family's situation for some months before the World's Greatest Detective figured out the truth. Bruce, understanding what Tim had been through & witnessing in his past sons, offered to adopt Tim & even pay for his stepmother's medical bills. Tim accepted the offer & officially became Bruce Wayne's son shortly before the year ended. In addition to joining the Wayne family, he also joined the Titans as Bruce figured it would be good for him to be a kid for once. he felt Tim spent too much time being an adult & taking care of himself when the boy was only 12. The extra training he would receive would be a plus. Another reason he wanted him to join the Titans was because Bruce thought it would be good for Tim to learn under Dick, even if they weren't on the best of terms. Dick had just started a new team though for more covert ops mission & they both agreed that's not where Tim needed to be. Tim began the next year feeling that he had somewhere he belonged. And the Bat Family & the Wayne Family had gained a new member not too much later as Bruce had adopted Cassandra Cain, the daughter of an old friend he said. They became fast friends as Tim was going through a lot at the time, having just lost his girlfriend in the crossfire of a gang war. They regularly did patrols together as they worked best with one another. It was on one of their many patrols that he went to meet Spoiler. He had tracked her down as she was the one leaving clues to Cluemaster's crimes & hideout location. After Cluemaster's arrest, they all hit it off but Tim tried to keep his distance as he had been with Cassie for over a year now. Though she wasn't an official member of the Bat Family, she became a regular occurrence on the patrols that included Tim & Cassandra. Shortly after, Bruce left for a mission in February of 2010 stating that it was top secret. Since Dick was brought into the mission, Bruce left Tim in charge with Alfred's help of course. While Bruce was gone, he told Tim to induct Stephanie into the Bat Family based on the information he told him. He also told him to keep a close eye on her & to help her train as she wasn't at their level. The amount of time Tim spent with Stephanie made him realize that he truly had feelings for her. He thought it was just that she was cute but he knew it was more. Not wanting to do anything wrong, Tim broke up with Cassie that summer. He almost began dating Stephanie right after but they both agreed that the timing wasn't right. Instead, Tim started a relationship with Kazua Senzaki. 2011 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Dick Grayson: Adopted brother. Due to Jason’s death, he has been very protective of Tim & made sure they he was a big brother to him. They’re very similar as they both are smart, friendly, respectful, good leaders & naturally giving. * Jason Todd: Adopted brother. While Tom looked up to him, Jason was felt replaced by Tim & fought him when he was Red X. He bullies him but is protective cause he believes he’s the only one who can do it * Damian Wayne: Adopted brother. While Tim was nice when they first met, Damian tried to stab him. Later, he put Tim in the hospital after besting him in a fight. Now they’re considered rivals that tolerate each other. * Cassandra Cain: Adopted sister. * Christopher Kent: Best friend. Romantic Relationships * Darla Aquista: Tim & Darla began dating at the beginning of their eighth grade year. The two had been friends for a long time & though Darla made it clear she was interested, she thought Tim would never ask her out due to her father's ties with the mob. They would date until the end of their senior year as Darla was killed when her car was attacked by a rival gang. Tim was there during the shooting & cradled her body as she died. * Cassandra Sandsmark: Shortly after Cassie joined the Titans, they began dating at the beginning of 2009. Being on the Titans was great for them as they got a long well & got to spend a lot of time together. However, Tim was not allowed to tell her his identity because of Bruce. Things started to eventually become strained as Tim began spending a lot of time with his new friend, Spoiler. After a year & a half, Tim broke up with Cassie as he felt he was being a good boyfriend to her. After breaking up with Tiffany, Tim spent more time with the Titans & at Mount Justice. Him & Cassie became friends again & really just friends, though they had kissed twice. They felt they were more mature & began dating again in the spring 2016. Things were much better between them & more trusting. He eventually told her his identity & she even came over to the Manor, which was slightly awkward as her & Stephanie do not like one another. However, the relationship came to an end after three years as Tim didn’t see the relationship going the long haul. * Kazua Senzaki: Missing data. * Stephanie Brown: Tim & Stephanie had met towards the end of 2009 when he was with Cassie. They had formed a close relationship & he even trained her, helping her to become part of the Bat Family. They had flirted but never cross the line of doing anything physical. They started dating about a year after his break up with Cassie. They spent a lot of time together as Bruce had taken Stephanie in so she was also living part time in Wayne Manor along with Tim. This also allowed them to know each others’ identities which Cassie was pissed about when she heard. After dating for almost three years, Stephanie found out she was pregnant. However, she suffered a miscarriage at two months. The miscarriage had ruined them & eventually led to their break up in shortly after in March of 2014. * Tiffany Fox: Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Genius Level Intellect * Acrobatics * Stealth * Acrobatics * Computer Hacking * Computer Operation * Weaponry * Throwing * Investigation * Tactical Analysis * Leadership * Escapology * Multilingualism: Tim is fluent in English & German; proficient in Spanish, Hong Kong Cantonese & Russian; & knows small amounts of French. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 6 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 7 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Tim was only Robin for two weeks before he decided to become Red Robin. Both him & Bruce felt it was wrong to Jason's memory. * Him & Stephanie had sex after he broke up with Cassie but didn't start dating until almost a year later. * Tim has shown genius level intellect in areas of business management, criminology, technology & mechanical engineering. * He has an IQ of 142. * He has known that Spoiler was Stephanie since they first met. * He actually believes Bruce is the reason him & Stephanie ended up together. If Bruce & Dick weren't off searching for Jason & hadn't put Tim in charge of Stephanie, they never would have gotten so close. * He is an Atheist. He thinks that if God existed then he would not let so many bad things happen. * Bruce believes that Tim could pass him as the World's Greatest Detective with time. * He's a bit of a control freak & likes to know the aspects of anything he is included. * The Joker once stated that Tim was the best Robin. He said that Tim bored him with his perfection & flaunting of how much better he was. * Tim is hardly ever without a girlfriend. * He & Darla have spent various nights together over the years after she returned from the Dark Tower but have never resumed their relationship. * Red Robin has a power ranking of 215, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes * Tim's origin mostly follows DC Rebirth reboot of DC Comics. * In Robin ''v4, 132 (December 2007), Captain Boomerang is also the one to kill Jackson Drake. * The World's Greatest Detective quote is from ''Batman #617 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Computer Operation Category:Leadership Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 5